masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Okeer
Okeer isn't voiced by Phil LaMarr. It's Dave Fenoy. --Aldrius 09:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) His last words His last words, as he lay dying, are "Grunt, perfect" I am fairly sure this is an homage to the last words of the Samurai leader who says "Perfect" as he lay dying in The Last Samurai - same emphasis on the word, same tone - he had been struggling to come up with the last line of a haiku he had been writing :noralok 02:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okeer's age Is he really a veteran of the Krogan Rebellions? That would make him over 1400 years old. Maybe krogan really don't die of old age. :Yep. He's a veteran of the Krogan Rebellions. We know that krogan are very long-lived, and there is no reason to suspect that Okeer is unusual in that respect. Nor is there any reason to suspect that krogan don't die of old age. SpartHawg948 11:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Okeer being 1400 years old but most estimates we have is krogan live about 1000 years. For Okeer to be almost half a centery beyond that is quite an acheivement and would make krogan more long-lived then asari. And while Okeer isn't ready to start killing people when you see him he is far from bedridden . At least this may give some explanation for why his hump is so large compared to other krogan. Maybe real estimates and studies of krogan lifespans are muddled by their own lack of a scientific community and the overwhelming number of unnatural deaths amoung krogan.--Ironreaper 12:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't necessarily make krogan more long-lived than asari. Okeer could be just another average krogan, or he could be an outlier, like those people who live to be 110 today. And we really don't know how long asari actually live. The Codex says they are known to reach 1000, which could be taken to mean that this is the average lifespan, but consider the one asari we know for sure is around that mark: Samara is nearly 1000, and to borrow from your comment, she is far from bedridden, and she actually is killing people when you see her! SpartHawg948 12:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I tend to agree. Okeer is old, but again we don't know exactly how long krogan live. We know they have long life spans, centuries as Shepard states in ME during a conversation with Wrex. However we also know that Wrex is old as well, considering some of his stories come from just after the Rebellions. We know that asari also live long, but we don't know if that is usual or not. Lancer1289 15:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's an interesting thought I just had: Who is to say that krogan don't have a HUGE variance in average lifespan relative to other races? As an example, perhaps 90% of all asari die of old age between 1,500-1,700 years. Whereas 90% of all krogan die of old age anywhere between 600-1,300 years. The non-human races also might retain their vitality and mental acuity closer to the time of death. (Disclaimer: those numbers are completely imaginary but they serve to demonstrate my point.) FarmerBob12 05:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well that (and sorry, but I'm about to be really irreverent) is like asking "who is to say salarians don't love Reese's peanut butter cups?" Ummm... no one. However, no one has said, or even hinted, that this is the case. It's rampant speculation, nothing but. All we know right now if that Okeer is a veteran of the Krogan Rebellions, and no one seems to find this particularly noteworthy. The only comment we have regarding his age is for Wrex to comment that Okeer is a "very old" name. But even that doesn't even come close to suggesting Okeer's age is unusual for a krogan, or that krogan do have any sort of huge variance in lifespans. SpartHawg948 06:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know it was rampant speculation. Reading back through the thread, I don't really know why I posted as it doesn't fit the conversation. My only defense is that yesterday I had just finished a 7-hour drive through the New Mexican deserts, and my brain was slightly sizzled. FarmerBob12 16:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Well I've always been under the impression that the krogan are like warhammer 40,000's ork, no one knows how long they can live for but their lifestyle makes it so none of them ever die of old age. Headquote I have had a thought for a head quote for this page. How do you guys feel about this: "The galaxy still bares the scars of the horde - but it will learn to fear the lance." h--MadHatter121 (talk) 18:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Character does not warrant a headquote under site guidelines. Character is not defined as a Main NPC. Okeer is a "throwaway" character. Only appears for one mission and the scope of said mission. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC)